


Captura

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Reto Drabble 31 días [7]
Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Desvarios, Gen, viaje espacio-temporal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todos los días un Abbra salvaje te teletransporta a otro lugar. Y no todos los días te encuentras con un "pokémon" que habla. ¿O sí Red?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captura

Tendido en el mullido pasto y sintiendo la suave brisa del mar, se preguntaba cómo diablos había llegado a ese lugar. Hizo memoria: primero, iba de camino a pueblo Violeta, pero mientras caminaba por el pasto alto, un Abbra salvaje lo atacó. Después, utilizando el impactrueno de Pika, confundió al Abbra. Y por último, el pequeño pokémon, entre su confusión se arrojó hacia ellos usando teletransportar.

 

Sí, así es como habían terminado en una playa desconocida y con la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de su lugar.

 

-Pika, ¿qué te parece si salimos a explorar un rato?

 

-Pika, pikachu!!

 

El chico se sentó sobre el pasto, solo para notar un pequeño bulto escondido tras una palmera, que lo veía fijamente. Con cuidado se puso de pie ycaminóo hacia la criatura. Ésta, en cuanto descubrió la proximidad del otro, intentó esconderse más en la palmera, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltando unos grandes lagrimones.

 

-¡N-no te acerques a mi!

 

-Un pokémon que habla, genial- el castaño se detuvo a un metro del bultito, definiendo completamente sus rasgos: cornamenta de reno, patitas de reno, parado sobre sus dos patitas y una curiosa nariz azul- ¿qué dices?¿quieres ser mi pokémon?

 

-N-no s-se de qué h-hablas, pero no...

 

-Bueno, entonces te parece si peleamos y decidimos esto.

 

-¿Qué?- el pequeño animal lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿por qué demonios quieres llevarme? ¿eres un cazador?

-Claro que no, pero no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de obtener un pokémon tan especial.

 

Tomó una de las pokebolas que tenía en su cinturón y la dejó caer frente a él, liberando a un pequeño animalejo de color verde.

 

-Bien Saur, hora de ponerse serio

 

-Bulba bulbasaur

 

-No dejaré que me captures, ¡¡como que me llamo Tony Tony Chopper!!- el pequeño médico sacó una píldora de su bolsillo trasero y se la tragó- prueba mi Kokutei Rosseo Michieri.

 

El cuerpo de Tony se alargó, sus bíceps se marcaron y su rostro se asemejó al de un reno adulto. Asumió una pose de ataque y se lanzó hacia el pequeño saurio; quien haciendo uso de sus látigos cepa se propulsó hacia el cielo, evitando el contacto. Red sonrió, ese pokémon si que era fuerte, y ahora más que nunca deseaba capturarlo.

 

-¡Saur, Stune Spore!

 

-¡¡Bulba saur saur!!

 

-¿Pero que...?- Chopper inhaló la nube de esporas que caía sobre él, tosiendo un poco- Eso no me detendrá... - alistó otro Kokutei Rosseo Micheiri.

 

-No estaría tan seguro- sonrió con franqueza el entrenador- ¡Saur, Bullet Seed!

 

El disparo del bulbasaur dio de lleno en su pecho, germinando enseguida, envolviendole y maniatando sus extremidades. El miembro de la tripulación del sombrero de paja forcejeó un poco, asombrándose por la fuerza de la enredadera.

 

-Aun con esto, no me has herido...

 

-No quería herirte- respondió el castaño, sacando una pokebola vacía y arrojándola al ahora inmóvil gigante- ahora serás mío.

 

La esfera rebotó en la cabeza del reno, y este sintió como era absorbido, intentó luchar, pero con terror se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La pokébola se cerró con el dentro, y unos tensos segundos pasaron hasta que el “click” característico de una buena captura sonó.

 

-Tranquilo, la parálisis se irá pronto mi nuevo Tony Tony Choppa- Red recogió el artefacto y se encaminó hacia lo que parecía un pueblo- al final todo fue bien ¿no Pika y Saur?

 

-¡Pika!

  
-¡Saur!

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos: a Diamondx Jewel, Chäryn Gütiérrëz y Carlos XP Falso, ustedes siempre me hacen escribir las cosas mas raras


End file.
